How?
by CutesyBunny
Summary: Okay, so we all know Tori and Andre are best friends… what if they wanna be more? And what about Cat and Robbie's deal! And who will Trina end up with? Will Sinjin have a girlfriend or will he be forever weird and alone? ...Probably. But what about Beck and Jade's history? Find out all of this in this collab with Poptr123 aka my new friend. Pairings... read to find out :P


_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I convinced my friend to get into fanfiction, and we're doing a collab!**_

_**Okay so this will be on my account until she gets one (technical issues) lol xD**_

_**...NEVERMIND HER PAGE IS Poptr123 follow her!  
**_

_**We have some… surprises in this whole story to say the least.**_

_**People get together, puppets get kissed, you get the gist xD.**_

_**Knowing me there's gonna be some Cabbie but that's all I'm gonna say haha.**_

_**Btw the title was made up by Poptr123 because this shows HOW everyone got together :) crafty girl xD**_

_**Summary: Okay, so we all know Tori and Andre are best friends… what if they wanna be more? And what about Cat and Robbie's deal?! And who will Trina end up with? Will Sinjin have a girlfriend or will he be forever weird and alone? ...Probably. But what about Beck and Jade's history? Find out all of this in this collab with Poptr123 aka Natalie. Pairings... read to find out :P**_

_**Disclaimer: Yep, because we own Victorious ;P**_

* * *

"Hey Andre do you like this song?" Tori asked as she handed him the lyrics and he sat at the piano.

"Yea I like it a lot." He answered, smiling at her.

"Look here comes Cat.'' Tori pointed out.

"Hey guys!" Cat smiled widely.

"Hey Cat." Tori and Andre said.

"So what are you to doing in here?" Cat asked in confusion.

"We're just writing a song for the Full Moon Jam." Tori explained.

"Oh my gosh I forgot about that! When is it?" Cat asked them.

"Tomorrow." Tori and Andre said in unison.

"Omg I hope there are still partners available!" Cat panicked.

"Well you shouldn't have waited this long to pick a partner." Tori said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well bye!" Cat smiled, leaving the room quickly to look for a partner.

**20 minutes later**

"Oh my GOSH no not him!" Cat said worriedly.

"What's wrong Lil' Red?" Andre asked in confusion.

"You won't _believe_ who I got paired with for the Full Moon Jam..." Cat said.

"Who?" He asked.

"_Sinjin_..." Cat said, looking disgusted.

"Well I'm sorry Lil' Red." Andre apologized.

"Hey Andre I have a question." Cat spoke suddenly.

"What is it?" Andre asked skeptically.

"Do you like Tori?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know... I have always seen her as a _friend_ not as a _girlfriend_- well maybe a _few_ times I mean she is pretty cute and all-, but I don't know if she likes me." Andre answered dejectedly.

"That's cool I think y'all would make a super great couple!" Cat exclaimed.

"Well it's time for another weird acting class..." Tori whispered to herself.

"Ok, _where_ did my coconut go?" Sikowitz asked the class.

"It's in your hand." They all shouted in unison.

"Oh there it is- you do know that coconut milk gives you visions?" Sikowitz explained.

"Yes Sikowitz, you told us that before." Jade said while rolling her eyes.

"Yep." Tori agreed.

"_Never_ agree with me." Jade warned her darkly.

Tori sighed, paying attention to Sikowitz.

**57 minutes later**

"Class dismissed." Sikowitz smiled enthusiastically.

"Hey Tori do you have a sec?" Cat asked in a nervous voice.

"Yeah sure." Tori said in confusion.

"Do you like Andre?" said Cat enthusiastically

"I don't know... He's really cute and all but I don't know if he likes me back." Tori explained, blushing.

"Oh okay- well see you at lunch!" Cat said in a rushing voice as she ran out the door to find Beck, Jade, and Robbie.

'Woah slow down there Cat. Now _what's_ going on?" Beck asked in a calming voice.

"TORI AND ANDRE LIKE EACH OTHER!" Cat yelled in a shocked voice.

"What?!" Everyone says in unison.

"Well, it's kinda obvious that they like each other." Beck explained.

"How can you tell?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Well they're _always_ together- and, they're always smiling at each other… and writing songs together." Beck answered.

"Look here they come- act normal!" Cat hissed quietly.

"Hey!" Tori greeted them.

"Hey…" The gang greeted her simultaneously.

"So what going on-?" Andre started to ask.

"Um nothing!" They all yelled nervously.

"Um, _okay_..." Tori trailed off suspiciously.

"So... You guys wanna go get some sushi at Nozu?" Andre asked them.

"Sure!" Everyone agreed, except Jade, who just said "I don't care."

Tori rolled her eyes at Jade's antics before turning to Cat, who had started to speak.

"Oh! You guys go on we'll meet you there." Cat smiled sweetly.

"Okay." Andre shrugged, grabbing his stuff along with Tori.

"Bye!" Tori smiled as the two left.

"We _must _get them together" Cat said worriedly.

"How?" Jade asked.

"...I dont know, but when I _do_ I will get back to you on that!" Cat said with pep at the end.

"We better get going." Robbie said like he was about to starve.

"Okay." The other three agreed as they left to go to lunch.

**Meanwhile at Nozu...**

"Okay _what_ was that all about Andre?" Tori asked, confused.

"I don't know but they _were_ acting pretty suspicious." Andre agreed.

"Hey did Cat... ask you a question out of the ordinary lately?" Tori asked suddenly.

"Maybe depending on what is..." Andre trailed off like he knew what she was talking about... but he didn't want to say what it was.

"She… asked me... a _silly_ question... if I liked you." Tori said in awkward voice.

"Oh wow. Deep question." Andre mused. He felt even more awkward know because that was the _exact_ same question Cat had asked _him_.

"Now what did she ask you?" Tori asked in a less-awkward voice.

"...If I wanted to go roller skating." Andre answered her, lying.

"Wow what did you say?" Tori asked, relieved that the awkwardness was past them.

"No... Because I don't know _how_ to skate…" He chuckled nervously. "What did you say when Cat asked if you liked me?"

...And the awkwardness was back.

"...I'd rather not talk about that right now." Tori answered in a bothered voice.

"That's okay, I understand." Andre smiled with slight empathy in his tone.

"Oh look we're here!" Tori exclaimed, changing the subject.

"Look; there they are." Andre said, pointing to their friends before waving at them.

"Hey Tori and Andre!" The rest said in unison… Except for Jade who only greeted Andre.

Tori rolled her eyes before Cat spoke up.

"Sooo... anything new going on with the two of you- like any new relationship?" Cat asked in a pretty obvious voice.

"Um... No nothing new- just us... being friends, nothing between us at all!" Tori answered in a rushed, embarrassed voice.

"Oh look here comes Sinjin... Looks like it's another _crazy_ thing for him to show us..." Andre trailed off, annoyed with Sinjin's weird antics.

"Hey guys!" Sinjin said enthusiastically.

"Hey..." The gang said in a tone that implied they didn't want to talk to him.

"Have you seen my new item?" Sinjin asked.

"...Nope." They all said.

"Well, it's another vibrating hairbursh!" Sinjin cheered.

"...Now _why_ would you need a vibrating hairbrush?" Andre asked in sarcasm.

"Well… I dunno know my last one broke." Sinjin explained with a shrug.

"NOW _LEAVE_ SINJIN!" Jade yelled in her loud, harsh voice.

"You're not my mother!" Sinjin ran off crying, bumping into Sikowitz.

"Yo Sinjin what's wrong?" Sikowitz asked.

Sinjin was about to question why _Sikowitz_ was at Nozu but shrugged it off. "Well, Beck, Jade, Andre and Tori just dissed my new vibrating hairbrush!" He explained, still crying.

"Well don't let them get to you Sinjin... If they're bothering you so badly then go see Lane at school." Sikowitz suggested, calming the frizzy-haired boy down a little.

"Thanks Sikowitz!" Sinjin cheered, feeling much better as he ran off, happy and excited to show off his new hairbrush.

"...Some people are weird to the _extreme_." Sikowitz mused to himself, before drinking the rest of the tiny soy sauce bottle at his booth. **_(1)_**

**Later That Week at the Full Moon Jam**

Tori and Andre were getting ready, while Cat and Sinjin were finishing up _their_ performance.

"Wow… Sinjin can't sing at _all_." Jade bluntly stated.

"But _Cat_ on the other hand is an _amazing_ singer." Robbie mentioned in a dream-state, slightly turning red. _**(2)**_

"So when do they come on?" Jade asked in an annoyed voice. "I'm ready to go home.

"They come on next... cool your jets." Beck said.

"Don't _tell_ me what to do." She glared at her boyfriend, who rolled his eyes before kissing her cheek.

Cat and Sinjin finished, as Sinjin ran offstage and Cat came to meet her friends, sitting between Robbie and Jade. **_(3)_**

"_Ooh here they come!" Cat cheered enthusiasctially._

**Later After Their Song**

"Hey Tori... can I ask you a question?" Andre asked with a nervous edge to his voice.

"Yeah, what is it Andre?" Tori said in confusion.

Andre mustered his courage. "...Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Um, let me get back to you on that..." Tori said awkwardly.

**Some _Odd_ Minutes Later**

"Andre I finally thought about your question!" Tori said happily.

"...And?" Andre asked nervously.

"Yes... I say _yes_ to being your girlfriend. I _really_ like you and I always have... And you know if I like someone then I will _totally_ date them… and that includes you." Tori explained enthusiastically.

"Sweet!" Andre grinned, relieved that she said 'yes'.

Tori pondered something for a second before pecking him and quickly backing away.

"Let's go find the others" Tori smiled, taking his hand.

**The Break After Full Moon Jam**

"Hey guys... Me and Tori have some news!" Andre exclaimed.

"What is it?" They asked curiously in unison.

"We're dating!" Tori and Andre said together.

Everyone was in shock.

They congratulated them, even Jade... if you can believe that.

Mainly the friends were glad they barely had to get involved in the situation.

Nevertheless the gang was happy that the musical duo finally found each other. _**(4)**_

* * *

_**A/N Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this!**_

_**School started two weeks ago (I know all of you are still on summer break… jerks lol jk ;P), and I made a new friend!**_

_**GUESS WHAT?!**_

_**SHE. LOVESSSSS. FANFICTION AND VICTORIOUS!**_

_**...Okay so maybe I got her into fanfiction lol.**_

_**But anyways, this whole collab was HER idea.**_

_**And most of this chapter.**_

_**(Seeing as I've NEVER done Tandre even though they are funny and cute.)**_

_**(1) - I came up with that ending... yeeeeah I'm weird xD**_

_**(2) - I just could NOT not let CabbieFluffQueen have some Cabbie in this!**_

_**(3) - another bit of Cabbie for all of you Cabbie lovers! xD**_

_**(4) - Cheesy ending courtesy of MOI xD**_

_**Next chapter is ALLLLLL Cabbie fluff, and I'm mainly writing it but we are BOTH comin up with ideas soooo yeah :)**_

_**I just BETA'd this chapter without using BETA lol xD**_

_**Seeing as it doesn't have my:**_

"**~~Victorious~~"**

_**dealio rofl.**_

_**So give my new friend (Poptr123) most of the credit!**_

_**Her author's note is below:**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was something different cause I always thought that Tori and Andre were always going to be a cute couple if they ever got together in the show. And like CutesyBunny said I am her friend, but I made my account! There will be one couple that you would never see get together coming up in ONE of the chapters…

* * *

_**Yes there is lol.**_

_**Love you guys, PLEASE review and be sure encourage Poptr123 (She will check the reviews xD)! :)**_


End file.
